wolverineandthexmenanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch (real name Wanda Maximoff) is the daughter of Magneto and sister of Quicksilver and Polaris. Physical appearance Personality Wanda is shown to be a very caring person who cares for her both of siblings and father. She would like to protect Genosha. She is also shown to be very in love with Nightcrawler and was saddened when he said that she was not the love of his life. History She is the daughter of Magneto and the sister of Quicksilver and Polaris. She also has a crush on Nightcrawler. Wanda is a member of Magneto's Acolytes. She lives in the metal palace with her family, and does not appear to leave the island of Genosha. Although she is Magneto's daughter, she is an active member of the Acolytes and is powerful enough to enforce peace on Genosha. She is very proud as well as protective of Genosoha and Magneto ideals; and believes her place is faithfully at her father's side. She is also very protective of her younger sister, Lorna, and helps Magneto hide the truth of the cells from her. In this series she seems more estranged from her brother Quicksilver, due to her father's orders to keep him off Genosha. At the start of the series she strongly emphasized Magneto's ideals and followed his beliefs of "survival." Later, after almost letting Wolverine drown, Wanda realizes that just because her father would do it, doesn't make it right. She still believed her rightful place was at his until he revealed his devious plan, which led to her her realization that everything she believed in and stood for was a lie. Wanda also serves as Nightcrawler's love interest. Magneto introduced the Scarlet Witch as his personal tour guide, where she took him out to see Dazzler perform at a concert and lightly flirted with him before leaving. However, he has stated that she's "not the love of my life." He later reveals that her life is important to him, although she thinks just like her father. After Nightcrawler and Wolverine brought her back to genosha, Nightcrawler offered her the chance to come back to the school with them, but she refused, saying her place was with her father. She kissed Nightcrawler on the cheek and said goodbye before departing with her father. = Powers and Abilities Wanda's powers are energy-based. Her powers, like others, have varying levels of strengths. Like her father, her powers usually come from the movement of her hands and often do not take much effort and can be summoned at will. She seems to have good control over her powers as well and only uses them when necessary, deciding not to go around and use them as her own personal advantage in life. Weaknesses Appearances "Greetings From Genosha" "Battle Lines" "Hunting Grounds" "Backlash" "Aces & Eights" "Foresight, Part One" "Foresight, Part Two" "Foresight, Part Three" Background in other media This is Scarlet Witch's fifth animated appearance. Previous versions includes Iron Man, '' X-Men: The Animated Series'', The Avengers: United They Stand and X-Men Evolution Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Acolytes Category:Allies